Watch Dogs
Watch Dogs (stylized as WATCH_DOGS) is an upcoming sandbox style action-adventure-stealth video game. The game is being developed by Ubisoft Montreal, a Canadian subsidiary of the game's publisher, Ubisoft, a video game company best known for their Far Cry, Assassin's Creed, Splinter Cell and Rayman franchises. Set in modern-day Chicago, Illinois, is built around the concept of information warfare, how data is interconnected, and the impact of technology within our modern society. It was scheduled to be released on November 19, 2013, as a launch title for Sony's PlayStation 4 and Microsoft's Xbox One, but was delayed until after Ubisoft's next fiscal year, which begins April 1, 2014. The new launch date is now scheduled for sometime in the second quarter of 2014 (Spring) on the two aforementioned consoles along with the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Wii-U, and on the PC. Plot The world of Watch Dogs The city of Chicago is one of the many modern American cities to utilize a supercomputer known as CtOS ('C'entral 'O'perating 'S'ystem). The system controls almost every piece of technology in the city and contains detail data records on all of it's residents and their activities, information which can be used for various purposes. Vigilante justice The game centers around the use of a hand-held device dubbed the "Profiler", which allows its user to hack into various electronic systems, centering around the anti-hero, a Chicago-based vigilante named Aiden Pearce who has breached the CtOs software. Whether for good or for bad, Pearce uses his knowledge to monitor, hack those around him, and inflict his own brand of justice. Gameplay The main gameplay mechanic of Watch Dogs is the use of improvised hacking, decision-making and action. The game's protagonist, Aiden Pearce (voiced by Noam Jenkins) can use any device tied to the city's central operating system (ctOS) as a weapon against it. It is possible for players to hack into almost any electrical system, including disrupting mobile phone signals, raising bridges and disabling a car's electronics. The player can also access information from the ctOS on the NPCs they encounter, including information on demographics, health, and their probability of violence. Combat utilizes a combination of stealth, strategy and free-running, along with the mechanics of a cover-based third-person shooter. The game will be made up of a main story line with parallel improvised activities and tasks at any point in the game. Players can scan passing pedestrians with the Profiler, uncovering personal information about them and learning if they are the target of a crime or the perpetrator, at this point a player can decide to intervene which will most likely result in a sequence of events. How a player decides to go about completing tasks will affect their reputation. Taking more aggressive decisions will most likely cause media to have a negative view, which then may influence society's view of Aiden. Ultimately the player is in control of how they complete tasks and how the environment and society around Aiden sees and react to him. Factions in the game are confirmed but the player won't be able to align with a certain faction in a direct way, instead favoring an interaction with many groups in the city. The player will also be able to hack into wi-fi hot-spots, personal cameras or personal computers across the city, gaining perspective of Chicago's citizens' everyday lives and routines.[http://www.guardian.co.uk/technology/gamesblog/2013/may/10/watchdogs-preview Guardian - Watchdogs Preview] Vehicles Ubisoft had confirmed that over sixty vehicles, each with their own unique physics, would appear in Watch Dogs. These range from the average small hatchbacks and superminis up to exotic super-cars and large, heavy trucks. Land isn't the only medium by which one can travel; boats and aircraft have also been seen. Boats can be used, but aircraft cannot. It also has been confirmed that vehicles can be purchased from an underground car contact. Weaponry Although the Profiler is Aiden's readily-available, go-to tool, the developers had also confirmed that over thirty traditional weapons will appear. Weapons and ammunition can be purchased from stores or picked up from killed enemies. Weapons range from compact handguns up to shotguns and .50 cal sniper rifles. Multiplayer At some points in the game, the player will be given a task to watch a target, or retrieve an item but announced to them. For this task alone, their game will be merged with that of another player. From here, the two (or maybe more) participants will be either working cooperatively or competitively to complete the objectives, With one player stepping in to your game with something to do and then leave without you even knowing, adding to the sense that you are being watched. Cast and characters Marketing After the trailer of the game was leaked a day before it's conference at the 2013 E3, Ubisoft's head of sales and marketing Tony Key said that "If half the people have already seen it, then it's half as effective," and "when things don't hit when they are supposed to it causes a lot of inefficiency and generally lowers the impact. Following E3 2013, the game was featured in a segment on Late Night With Jimmy Fallon. Watch Dogs original soundtrack The Watch Dogs original soundtrack is a set to be released as part exclusive content within the Vigilante, Limited, and Dedsec editions of the game. Editions Dedsec Edition= * A 23cm Aiden Pearce Figurine * Steelbook™ * DEDSEC Collector box * Watch_Dogs Artbook: artworks and illustrations that inspired the game * Original soundtrack of the game * Watch_Dogs map of Chicago * Set of 4 collectible cards: discover Watch_Dogs iconic characters through augmented reality * Set of 3 exclusive badges *Three additional missions comprising a total of 60 minutes additional gameplay - Palace Pack, Signature Shot, Breakthrough Pack. |-| Vigilante Edition= * VIGILANTE Collector box * Aiden Pearce’s iconic cap * Aiden Pearce’s mask * Original soundtrack of the game * Additional single mission - Palace Pack |-| Uplay Edition= * Exclusive Steelbook™ *Three additional missions - Palace Pack, Signature Shot, Breakthrough Pack. |-| Special Edition= *Bonus mission - Breakthrough Pack *Five Single player packs |-| Reception Watch Dogs was announced at E3 2012 press conference and was met with rousing, positive reception, and was praised for its "next gen"-quality graphics and received numerous Best of E3 2012 awards. At the following year's E3 convention, with a new trailer, a live PS4 demo, and the reveal of brand new multiplayer and companion gaming modes, Watch Dogs was again lauded by fans and critics alike, and was chosen by a number of press outlets as one of E3’s most impressive games across both current and next-generation platforms. Trivia * The game's creators also worked with Russian anti-virus firm Kaspersky Lab to make the in-game hacking more realistic. Gallery Concept art Gunshop concept art.png|Gunshop concept art Harbor concept art.png|Concept Art of Chicago's harbor Chicago streets concept.png|A Street corner concept Watch Dogs concept01.png|Concpet art of Watch Dogs Watch Dogs concept02.png|Concept art of Watch Dogs Watch Dogs concept03.png|Concept art of Watch Dogs Videos Watch Dogs - Out of Control trailer| Watch Dogs - Out of control trailer Watch Dogs - ctOS Threat Monitoring Report gameplay| Watch Dogs - Gameplay Watch Dogs - E3 trailer| Watch Dogs - E3 trailer Watch Dogs gameplay demo| E3 2012 demo gameplay References External links * Official website * Official Facebook page * Watch Dogs @Twitter * dotconnexion.ubi.com (Viral advertising website) * Chicago ctOS (Secret site; seen on the ad posters from the 2nd WatchDogs demo video)